The Last Time
by TisTheeTwilight
Summary: Mikan has one last chance to say good-bye. Will Natsume listen? RxR Please! Tis a One Shot


The Last Time

By:TisTheeTwilight

TisTheeTwilight: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Even though it's amazing. =)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I laid down quietly on the stairs waiting for a sound, a movement, anything. I could feel the urge to cough bubble up to my chest, stinging me. I didn't have much time left, I could feel it. The Alice's inside of my body were fighting each other. The one ate away at my life while the other tried to save me. There wasn't anything I could do, and it killed me inside.

Coughing again I could feel blood splatter my shirt and anything in front of me. I was dying, and it was a stupid way to go. I was currently in the middle of a mission when the attack came out of no where. I couldn't alert anyone to my state so I peacefully prayed for my friends, preparing for death.

It sounds so pathetic, I am not even trying to save myself anymore, he would be angry. A tear slowly made it's way down my face. Feeling weak was something that bothered me, and my best friend told me I looked ugly when I cried. He said that to. I laughed at their comments as another chest ripping cough made its way out of my tiny little body. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay like this. The pills Persona had given me had stopped working a long time ago, and I didn't want anymore.

I wonder where the crimson eyed boy was. He was on this mission along with two others not including me. He would be sad when I didn't return from this mission, he might even try to come back, but I hoped he wouldn't. It wasn't worth it, I had lived a good life, short, but good. I felt more tears crowd my eyes, the lights were getting dimmer.

I never told him that I loved him, but maybe that would just complicate his life. For I truly did love him, even if it took me a while to figure it out. I did figure it out though, I think I should get some points for that. God apparently doesn't think so, but that's okay, like I said I had a good life.

Footsteps echoed down the stairs, they weren't heavy sounding, they might be from someone in the academy. I was too valuable to let go, that's what Persona had always said every time I was in the hospital bed. Maybe he had sent someone back to find me, or maybe someone noticed my absence.

"Mikan!" That voice, I knew that voice, but there was something wrong with it. The voice was filled with anxiety, and maybe some anger, I wasn't sure. I could feel a pair of arms slide underneath my body, cradling me to their chest. I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was. I smiled. It was him.

"Natsume…" My voice came out more strangled then I thought it was going to sound. I could hear a sob being caught in his throat as I gently placed my head on his shoulder. If I died in his arms I guess that's where my few points played in.

"Don't you fall asleep Mikan, ill kick your ass if you do." I laughed as another cough ripped its way through my body. His breathing caught, he didn't know this has been happening to me. I had tried my best to not let him find out that i was slowly dying, but i guess the secret was out now. I didnt want him to see me like this, it would hurt him, i feel, more then it would just to hear that i was gone.

"I'm sorry Natsume…I love you…I'm sorry." I hoped he could make out the words I said, I didn't think that I was going to last past this.

"Shut up Polka, you have plenty of time to apologize to me later." I smiled as my eyes closed. He shook me though. "Polka Dots! Stop closing your eyes!"

"But I'm tired." But I did what he asked, I forced my eyes open staring at his face. I didn't deserve him sometimes. I placed my hand on his face and smiled. He gasped. I guess I was abnormally cold. I didn't feel cold though, I felt content. I could barely feel the wind on my body as we exited the building. He jumped into the black car with lightning speed and we sped towards the academy.

"Natsume, please listen." I begged. I wanted him to hear me. It may be my last chance. I didn't care who else listened. He placed my head on his lap and looked into my hazel eyes. His crimson ones had always made me happy, I loved this boy.

"What is it?" His voice cracked with pain. I wasn't sure if he was in pain or if it was because of my state. I looked at him, as worry filled my eyes.

"Are you hurt?" I placed my hand on his face, pulling out all the energy I had to keep it there. He shook his head as he stroked my hair absentmindedly.

"I just can't stand to see you like this Mikan." He shocked me again, he was never this caring straight out. I smiled softly as I looked into his eyes.

"I love you Natsume, please take care of my heart." I closed my eyes, the energy I had was gone and my hand dropped to my side. I could feel water fall on my face. With what little strenth i had, I opened my eyes a bit for what seems like will be the last time.

"Don't cry Natsume." He brought his lips down to mine and I could start to feel my own tears fall. I didn't want to leave him. I loved him to much. When we broke away my conciousness by that time had already faded and I dreamt of his face, and I hoped that I would be able to see it one last time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it is a bit sad but i had a moment where it came to mind. Please RxR, it would be greatly appreciated!! =D


End file.
